RNAi has tremendous potential for therapeutic treatment options. The lack of safe and efficient intracellular delivery vectors, however, has significantly hampered the potential of siRNA technology. For example, current viral-based vectors have serious concerns of immunogenicity and infection, while current synthetic vectors are often cytoxic and generally exhibit low efficiency in gene knockdown.